Catch A Falling Star
by KaylaMiller
Summary: LF Secret Santa Gift :


**Note **: Hey guys, first of all Merry Christmas, I hope the holidays have been good to everybody so far. Second, this was written for Nadia (Truefate21) for the Secret Santa on LF. It was inspired by the movie _The Christmas Shoes_, because I love this movie, I watch it every year and every year it makes me cry, haha! Anyways I hope she liked it and I hope you like it too. :)

* * *

Christmas is celebrated all over the world and it doesn't matter if you say Merry Christmas, Joyeux Noel or Feliz Navidad. The meaning never changes no matter how you chose to say it. It's the one time in the year that you can let go of worry and all the troubles that year has brought you, and throw yourself into the spirit of the holiday instead. It's about going to bed on Christmas eve and still, as an adult having a hard time falling asleep, because you feel that the holiday gives you back some of that innocence of your childhood. It's a time when we can shut off our brains and insecurities and feel our way through, letting our impulses take over and our true feelings show, and because it's Christmas we don't feel foolish or afraid to show others this. It's a day where you are just yourself.

Aaron Austen was like any other little boy at Christmas time. He loved waiting hours in line at the mall to take a picture with Santa, he loved licking the envelope shut with his letter to Santa tucked away inside and he loved putting the star on top of the tree, but this Christmas was different, this year he wanted to do something special for the person who waits with him in line at the mall, mails his letter and lifts him up so he can reach the tree. His mom.

He wandered down the stairs that led to the living room, at the bottom of the steps he heard his mother's voice fill the air

"What do you remember about Christmas when you were little?" Kate's friend Juliet asked

Kate smiled softly, bringing her palm to rest on her chin, appearing to be deep in thought "When I was a kid, my mom used to sing to me every night before I went to sleep" She said "Until she started working more hours, and some nights she wasn't around"

She blinked back tears in her eyes at the memory "I never got a lot at Christmas, we couldn't afford it, but there was one year after that, she came into my room in the morning and handed me a present" She looked over at her blue eyed friend "It was a music box"

Juliet smiled "What song did it play?"

"_Catch a falling star_" Kate answered "Mom told me that when she wasn't around I could just open up that box, I don't know why but it made me feel special"

Aaron sat down on the stairs, listening to the story his mom was telling and he smiled when she was finished.

Running up the stairs, he headed straight for his room, pushing the chair to the wall and climbing up onto it, so he could reach the shelf.

Grabbing the piggy bank that sat there, he brought it down and over to his bed, tipping it over and letting the money spill out onto his bed.

* * *

Jack Shephard dreaded the Christmas holidays. It was the time of the year where he put on a fake smile as he picked a name for the hospitals Kris Kringle, and then went out and bought a gift for somebody he barely knew or worse, really didn't like.

He sighed as he looked through the store he was in, his hands buried deep in his pockets.

A little girl and her mother passed by him and he smiled softly when he heard the little girl ask "Mommy, do you think Santa is going to bring me the right Barbie?"

His smile faded as he remembered the way Christmas used to be for him, as a kid. When he wanted to go to sleep at 2 in the afternoon because he thought Santa would come faster, and now he spent Christmas alone or at the hospital.

Running a hand through his hair, beginning to get somewhat frustrated with trying to find a gift.

He heard the bell hanging above the door go off, knowing someone was coming into the store, he turned his head to see who it might be.

He was met with a little boy, he wore a dark blue coat and red mittens. His hat had a large pompom sticking up on top and his shaggy blonde hair sneak out the bottom.

Then he noticed, the little boy was alone, he wondered why and keep glancing back at the counter the boy was standing at

He saw the worker behind the counter leave for a while and come back with an old music box, placing it on the flat surface and opening it up for the boy, a wide smile spread across his face as he nodded his head

The blonde haired boy reached into his pocket and placed a hand full of money on the counter, of course his hands were small and Jack knew it wasn't that much

The man at the counter then shook his head, on impulse Jack grabbed the closest thing on the shelf and walked over to the counter

He heard the man's voice, harsh and annoyed "Listen kid, you don't have enough money"

The little let out a choked whimper and moved aside, Jack placed his gift on the counter but followed the little boy with his eyes

"Hey little guy" He called out, not yet sure why

The boy turned around, his little cheeks wet from tears "What's going on?" Jack asked him softly

"I don't have enough" He rushed out, sniffling while he spoke

Jack looked him over again, "Slow down, tell me what's wrong?"

The boy looked up at him "Do you have a mom?"

Jack chuckled, nodding his head "Yeah, I have a mom"

"I wanted to get my mom this music box, so she could feel special on Christmas" He told the older man

Jack remembered the little girl from earlier, her only concern was getting the _right_ Barbie, all this kid wanted was something for his mother

He smiled sadly at the boy, then turned to the cashier, handing him some money and saying "I'll take the music box"

The man nodded and handed it to him, Jack leaned down and placed it in the little boys hands "I'm sure you're mom will love it" he told him

"Thank you Mister, thank you" Aaron repeated over and over

Jack smiled "I'm Jack" he told him

"My name's Aaron" The boy answered with a grin

Jack stood back up straight "Merry Christmas Aaron" he said, and turned to grab his other gift on the counter

When he turned around he expected the boy to be gone, but he wasn't, he was standing there looking at him

"Do you want to come to our house for Christmas supper, Jack?" He suddenly spit out

Jack swallowed hard, "Uhm, I don't know if that's a good idea"

Aaron interrupted "Mom wouldn't mind, I know it"

The man smiled at the boy, he was so full of life and so kind, he didn't know if it was possible for another human being to deny this kid

He shrugged "Tell you what, I'll do my best to make it"

Aaron smiled widely, scribbling in little boy written an address and then running out of the store with the music box, all the way home.

* * *

Jack sat in his car, looking down at the paper in his hand, then looking back outside at the house in front of him

_What was he doing here?_ He didn't know but something about this little blonde haired boy made him feel the Christmas spirit, he made him remember what it was supposed to be about and how much he missed it

Getting out of his car, his heart pounding in his chest, he walked up the steps and knocked lightly on the door

It opened, and a women with curly brown hair and deep green eyes answered the door.

Jack was momentarily stunned by this_ beautiful_ women standing in front of him, he wasn't sure what he expected her to look like but it sure wasn't_ this_

"You must be Jack" She said, snapping him back to reality

He looked at her confused and she let out a small laugh, and explained "Aaron told me what you did for him at the store, that was incredibly nice of you"

He shrugged "It was nothing"

"Do you want to come in?" She asked, smiling up at him

Jack thought about it and replied "I don't have to, I mean it's nice that you're trying to honor his invitation but I'm a stranger"

"There are no strangers on Christmas" She smiled "Come in"

They spent the next few hours getting to know one another while Jack helped Kate prepare the supper. Aaron showing Jack all the toys he got for Christmas. They had a nice meal, and for the first time in a long time, they both felt happy on this joyful holiday

It was getting late now and Jack decided that he better go, Kate stood up and walked him to the door

"I had a really good time, Thanks for the great dinner Kate" He said sweetly

Kate smiled and gave him a small nod

Jack took a breath before he spoke again "Listen I was wondering if you wanted to maybe, have dinner with me again sometime?"

She laughed at his nervous approach "You asking me out Jack?"

"Yeah, I guess I am" He laughed, running his hand through his hair

She smiled "I'd like that"

Another voice decided to fill the room at that moment "Mommy, look up"

Instinctively both adults tilted their heads to see what the boy was talking about, there it was, above them hung a mistletoe

Jack let out a nervous breath, and Kate spoke quietly "Aaron's always been big on tradition"

Without realizing it he leaned in at her words "I'd hate to disappoint him" he whispered before their lips touched

It was a soft fast kiss, but that was enough.

With a final Merry Christmas, Jack opened the door and got in his car to drive away

One little boy who had no idea what he did for these two people that day. He made Jack feel a little less lonely and he gave his mother much more than just a music box

This is the message of Christmas, We are never alone.

* * *

**Happy Holidays Everyone! :)**


End file.
